Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a traditional, secular figure of Christmas good cheer who is the best known (at least in modern times) mascot of Christmas, developed in the United States as an amalgam of the story of St. Nicholas and various other seasonal folk heroes, with many aspects provided by the classic poem A Visit From St. Nicholas. The Santa Claus myth is based largely on the Dutch holiday of "Sinterklaas" (a hastily pronounced "St. Nicholas", who comes down the chimney on the 5th/6 December) and the imagery of the Saint in question carried over to his North Pole incarnation. (Note that in several countries in Europe, Sinterklaas and Santa Claus are considered two entirely different characters, each with their own elaborate holiday.) Santa is traditionally depicted as a festively overweight old man with a beard, who wears a red suit with white trim and a matching cap, black boots and a black belt. He lives at the North Pole in a large workshop staffed by elves which produces toys year round, and every Christmas Eve he sets out in a flying sleigh pulled by eight reindeer and delivers toys and other gifts to the children of the world out of the improbably large sack he carries with him, entering their houses by the chimney, filling their stockings, partaking of whatever food and drink the family left out for him, then leaving how he came in. As the most prominent figure associated with Christmas, Santa Claus appears in many Christmas specials and movies, including several produced by Disney. His portrayal in them varies in many ways. Appearances ''Silly Symphonies In ''Santa's Workshop, Santa reads letters from children as he prepares for his big night. This same version of Santa was seen again the following year in The Night Before Christmas as he embarks upon a home filled with children. ''TaleSpin Santa was mentioned in the episode "A Jolly Molly Christmas". Darkwing Duck Santa Claus makes a cameo appearance at the end of "It's a Wonderful Leaf". Bonkers .]] In "Miracle at the 34th Precinct", while testing out in his new sleigh, Santa accidentally falls out and lands in Burbank, California, where he loses his memory and hangs out with Fall-Apart Rabbit, who nicknames him '''Jim'. The Nightmare Before Christmas Recess Santa Claus appears in the Recess Christmas episode "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave". Unlike in the other specials, the real Santa is depicted here as an African-American man with a cleanly-shaven beard. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' Santa appears in the episode Holiday Time. He operates out of the planet North Polaris, where utilizing an interstellar sleigh and a time-manipulation device, delivers presents to all the planets within the Galactic Alliance. However, Emperor Zurg manages to steal the time-manipulation device and seeks to use it to ruin the holiday for everyone. Santa enlists the help of Buzz and his crew, though Buzz doubts that Santa is the real deal. House of Mouse The version of Santa from the Silly Symphonies shorts made a guest appearance on House of Mouse in the episode "Clarabelle's Christmas List". Brandy and Mr. Whiskers In the Christmas episode, Santa was accidentally injured by Mr. Whiskers and forced to rest in the jungle while Brandy, Mr. Whiskers and their close friends travel over the world and deliver the gifts instead. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Santa made his first appearance in this series in "Mickey Saves Santa", in which Mrs. Claus, Mickey and Donald, journey off to Mistletoe Mountain to rescue a stranded Santa. He became an occasional recurring character and played a surprise role in "Mickey's Choo-Choo Express". The Replacements Todd replaces Santa Claus with another Santa Claus. ''American Dragon: Jake Long He was one of the judges in Eli Panderas' Miss Mystical World pagent in Eye of the Beholder and appeared again in Hairy Christmas in the mall with Jake. He was also mentioned in Hong Kong Longs, by Johnathan on his, Susan, Hayley, Spud, Trixie and Fu while he was asking Fu if mystical creatures are real, even Santa. Phineas and Ferb '']] During a "summer run", Santa made use of the Chimney Vator, one of the many systems the O.W.C.A. has in place to transport its agents to and from their lairs around the world. During the ride, he met Agent P. Santa saved Agent P later in the day by catching the electromagnet on his sleigh that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had released from a crane, intending to crush Agent P. For this "summer run", Santa did not require the full complement of reindeer to pull the sleigh ("I, Brobot"). On Christmas Eve, Phineas and friends finish delivering gifts across Danville and find the sauna being used in the rest stop for Santa that Phineas and Ferb built atop the Flynn-Fletcher house. Santa chuckled, seemingly expecting for all of this to happen. He also reads Phineas' letter, saying all Phineas wished for was to be like him. Santa is also Phineas' greatest hero, delivering gifts to everyone in one night, something even he possibly couldn't do. He then takes Phineas' gift with him, thanks the kids for doing Danville for him then leaves. The next morning, Phineas and friends find gifts under their trees, all from Santa ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). In "Wizard of Odd", he is seen walking the The Yellow Sidewalk with aliens, Abraham Lincoln, and Sergei Kushnarov while Isabella (the good witch) was wanting them to take the sidewalk. Background Information *When Santa Claus appears in "I, Brobot", he is voiced by Dan Povenmire (listed in the credits under "Additional Voices"). In "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", he is voiced by Clancy Brown. *The Santa Claus in "I, Brobot" and in "Wizard of Odd" look the same while the Santa Claus in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" has a different appearance. *Santa has lots of relationships with the OWCA, because, he knows and is friend with Perry, Monogram is angry with him because he hasn't give him a pony and one of his reindeer is an OWCA agent. Prep & Landing The ''Prep & Landing specials revolve around a special group of elves that prepare the homes that Santa, codenamed the "Big Guy", visits during the Christmas Eve night. His face is never fully shown onscreen, except from a distance in a few shots in Operation: Secret Santa. Disney characters who have dressed as Santa Claus Gallery Santa.jpg|Santa in The Nightmare Before Christmas Santa-BLOSC.jpg|Santa in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command SantaWithMickey.jpg|Santa with Mickey in "Clarabelle's Christmas List" Santa_Claus_in_PnF.jpg|Santa's Cameo in the Phineas and Ferb episode I, Brobot Santa-TheReplacements.jpg|(The Replacements) Christmas Lies.jpg|Santa's cameo in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Let's Bounce" Scott Calvin.jpg|Scott Calvin from The Santa Clause imagesCA58S2LS.jpg|Santa Claus as he appeared in American Dragon: Jake Long Season 1 imagesCAEH317C.jpg|Santa Claus as he appeared in American Dragon: Jake Long Season 2 Father Christmas.jpg|Father Christmas from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe|link=Father Christmas american-dragon-jake-long-hairy-christmas-13.jpg|Santa Claus in American Dragon: Jake Long (Season 2) Santa Claus.PNG|Santa Claus during holiday season at the Disney Parks Mickeysanta-disneyscreencaps com-2454.jpg|Santa Claus as he appears in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Mickey Saves Santa". 150px-SantaClaus-Twinkle'sWish.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in HigglyTown Hereos KH2FM - Sora meets Santa.PNG|The Nightmare Before Christmas incarnation of Santa meeting Sora in Kingdom Hearts II Tumblr lw9hzk6S1G1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Santa Claus with Mickey in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie - Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus in Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie. brandy-and-mr-whiskers-on-whiskers-on-lola-on-cheryl-and-meryl-10.jpg|Santa Claus in Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Santa - Craig Robinson.jpg|Santa Claus getting his picture taken by Walter in the Muppets' music video "All I Need is Love". National Christmas Tree 2011.jpg|Santa Claus with Kermit the Frog at The National Christmas Tree Lighting in 2011. Rockettes2005 01.jpg|Santa Claus with Kermit and the Rockettes for Kermit's 50th Anniversary Tour. MacysSanta.jpg|A poser puppet of Santa Claus helming his sleigh in the Macy's window display with Kermit and Miss Piggy. Santa-lettersto.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Santa.roses.jpg|A Whatnot version of Santa Claus during the line "everything's coming up sunshine and Santa Claus..." in episode 305 of The Muppet Show See also *Scott Calvin - character who later became Santa External links *Christmas Specials Wiki: Santa Claus Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Prep and Landing characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers characters Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:The Santa Clause Category:The Santa Clause characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:The Replacements characters Category:Recess characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Narnia characters Category:Celebrate the Magic